Malcolm Kane
Malcolm Kane is a major antagonist of the Netflix superhero cartoon Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. He is the Head of security of Rook Unlimited and a former mentor to the Flex Fighters, who is also secretly the leader of the Tech Men. He serves as a supporting protagonist of the first season and the main antagonist of second season. He was voiced by Keith David, who also played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog, Tublat in The Legend of Tarzan, Thailog in Gargoyles and Atlas in Teen Titans. Biography Rise to power Kane was a former gang member in "Old Town" of Charter City alongside his partner Mickey Simmons of the Stickshifts, mentored by crime boss "Smokestack" Jack Kinland, who gave him his own to run with his gang. But Kane, who had become fed up with the chaos during to the turf wars with the gangs left to for billionaire Jonathan Rook and became head of security for his company Rook Unlimited. However Kane an ulterior motive as he was a member of Epsilon Society, who seeks to create a controlled society. During this time, Kane and the Epsilon Society had been infiltrating Rook Unlimited into turning Charter City into a Technological Metropolis, complete with the Epsilon Society's visions for the world. But the Epsilon Society was shut down by the police when they learned their criminal activity, Kane avoided capture and the Epsilon Society became a group called the Tech Men, with Kane serving as the leader. After Rook killed a member of the Epsilon Society, 42, after he mutated himself with hyper flexarium, by causing a plane crash, Kane decided to speed the process for create a controlled society. Mentoring the Flex Fighters One day, when three teenagers accidentally damage a Rook Unlimited storage facility, and end up being exposed to flexarium, Kane and his security force arrive to arrest them, but the three, having developed superhuman powers from exposed to the flexarium, manage to escape. Then after Kane orders a disgruntled Rook Unlimited employee, Dr. Don Robertson, who work at the storage facility, to clean up the flexarium, to Don's chagrin, while outside the facility to address the media. However, when Don is mutated into a giant rock monster and attacks Rook, Kane and his security force manage attempt to hold him off. Then when the three teens show up to help stop Don and manage to save Rook in process, Kane and his security take them in after Don escapes. Then when Rook decides to hire the three to be the official superheroes of Charter City, Kane is assigned to train the three, now called Stretch, Wingspan and Omni-Mass, or the Flex Fighters. Showing his true colors to be added Personality At first, Kane appears to be a serious and courageous individual devoted to protecting the people of Charter City from danger. He acted very protective of his employer Jonathan Rook, and the Flex Fighters when he was mentoring them. When it appeared that the Flex Fighters had betrayed him and gone rogue, it seemed like Kane had no knowledge of Rook being the Stretch Monster. However, after Kane revealed himself to be the leader of the Tech Men, as well as a former member of Epsilon Society, Kane revealed that he cared nothing for the Flex Fighters and that he knew that Rook was the Stretch Monster all along. Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Bigger Bads Category:Strategic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Guardians